Runaway
by Lilylucy129
Summary: Hinata is a young boy who is bullied at school and at home. His only escape is the internet. What happens when Hinata is broken and his only escape is across the country? HinataxKageyama


**Runaway**

**Chapter 1**

**Words: 2,062**

**This chapter contains homophobic words**

* * *

><p>Hinata sighed as he dug his feet into the slushy snow ground on his sidewalk. He just had another terrible day at school, like always. But today was different.<p>

People always called him names, maybe give him a little shove or push, but never has he walked home with bruises covering his stomach and back.

He got beat up. Badly beat up. When did this all happen?

It happened back in 9th grade. He told his best friend he was gay. He never came out to anyone, but he's known this boy for 5 years, they were close.

The next day after he told him, people stared at Hinata. Like he was an alien. He didn't understand until someone came up to him.

"Hey Hinata, what do you think of me?" The boy asked, flaunting off his body in a sexual way.

Hinata blushed, and pushed him aside, "you're making me uncomfortable."

The boys eyes grew wide, as he turned and grabbed Hinata by the collar. "What? I thought you were gay!"

Hinata felt his breath stop, sweat rolled down his face. How did this boy know? Did everyone know? Why? He only told his one friend! Not the world.

"What? Cat got your tongue, fag," he mumbled, throwing Hinata straight to the ground. The crowd around them laughed, some clapped, some cheered.

"What's wrong with being gay?" Hinata asked. "Atleast I'm not a fucking jerk!"

Hinata swore he saw a vein pop into the bullies head. Oops. Hinata knew he was in trouble.

The bully sighed, and pushed him aside, the crowd slowly got smaller and smaller, until it was no more.

That's when Hinata first realized his life was now a living hell.

Hinata silently shuffled into his house, rushing up the stairs before he bumped into an older man.

"Hi dad," Hinata said shyly, trying to get around his dad.

Hinata's whole family was the stereotypical religious family. And of course, Hinata was the deadly sin around them.

He wasn't religious, he didn't believe in God, and he hated how his family forced him to believe in it. He doesn't care if a person believes or not, but once someone immediately forces him to it, he hates it.

And of course, his parents absolutely despises gays. Great. He never came out to them, and never will.

"Oi, Hinata, what's that bruise?" Asked his father, pointing to a bruise on his arm, given to him by one of the bullies.

"Ahh, that!" Hinata laughed, rubbing his arm and avoiding his fathers gaze. "I just hit my arm on something, no worries!"

"If you say so," his father muttered, descending down the stairs. Hinata sighed with relief before quickly running to the door, grabbing the door knob, and pulling it shut.

Hinata's parents always bothered him about being more "manly". It's not like he wasn't manly because he was gay. He still played volleyball, and many other sports.

But, he was short. Very short. He couldn't control that, he wished he was taller. He wished he was normal.

Hinata ruffled his orange hair, before sitting down on his chair by the computer. He rolled over to the desk and hopped on the computer.

Hinata'a only escape was the computer. People usually say that the worst people are on the Internet, which is true, but he actually felt accepted on the Internet.

Logging into Skype, he saw his friends chatting away. Quickly they realized Hinata was online and immediately messaged more.

Nishinoya: Hinata! Hinata! We found a new awesome friend! You have to join my call!

Hinata rolled his eyes. Of course Nishinoya would make new friends. He was a loud mouth.

Hinata typed a quick "sure" and soon enough he got a "new call" pop up screen.

"Hey Hinata! This is my new friend, Kageyama! He lives in Japan too," he practically yelled into the head phones.

"Nishinoya, don't be to loud, you're going to make me deaf," Hinata muttered as he turned down the volume slightly.

"Sorry! Anyways, Kageyama, say hi to Hinata," he could feel Nishinoya pointing at him, even if they weren't in the same room.

"Hey," came a low, handsome voice.

'Oh god', Hinata thought. 'He sounds hot.'

"H-hi," Hinata responded shyly. He played with his fingers as he waited for a response.

"Hinata can be a little shy when meeting new people, but he's really awesome once you get to know him," Nishinoya laughed. Hinata felt a smile form on his face, Nishinoya always had his back.

"That's fine. I'm Kageyama, I heard you play volleyball. Is that true," Kageyama asked, Hinata swore he could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yea, I d-do," Hinata responded, grabbing the pillow he always kept on his desk and hugged it. He rested his chin on top of it, trying to let himself relax more.

"Awesome! Do you play for your school?"

"Uhh... No... I don't," Hinata replied, sorrow in his voice.

"That's fine, just wanted to know," he responded, sounding happy as ever. How? Hinata wished he could be that happy. He swore Kageyama could hear his heart beating, it was so loud.

"Okay," Hinata responded, grabbing his phone. He quickly grabbed his phone, texting Kenma.

'Oh my god, Kenma! Nishinoya is letting me talk to his new friend and he sounds like a total hottie!'

Hinata sent the message as he heard a sound come out of his headphones.

"Huh? Sorry I was doing something..." Hinata said, feeling guilty. He needed to make a good impression for Kageyama.

"I asked if I could have your full name," Kageyama asked.

"Uhh... Yea. Shouyou Hinata," Hinata answered, giving off a smile.

"Nice name, I'm Tobio Kageyama, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

* * *

><p>Hinata sighed, falling face-first into his bed. He knew he would never meet Kageyama, but he wished he could. Kageyama sounded awesome, and he bet he looked handsome too.<p>

Hinata was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone buzzed. Kenma responded.

'Sounds awesome! Let me meet him one day when you guys hook up.'

Hinata felt himself blush all over. Oh great.

Kenma was one of Hinata's best friends. He lived in the same town as him, but went to a different school. Kenma was the only person in real life that accepted he was gay. Him and Kenma have been friends forever, and they always accepted each other.

Hinata smiled, he loved Kenma(as a friend of course) and he couldn't wait to introduce him to Kageyama.

Suddenly Hinata's door was forcefully open, making Hinata jump straight up.

"Hinata, how many times do I have to say, dinner is ready?!" Hinata's dad howled, making Hinata squirm where he sat.

"Be down in a second, sorry..." He mumbled, letting the phone slide out of his hand.

"Stupid fucking kid..." His dad grumbled, slamming the door shut. Hinata flinched at the slam, letting silence fill the room.

He sighed, guessing he should get up and go downstairs before he gets yelled at anymore.

Hinata skipped down the stairs, swinging around the corner to be greeted by his parents sitting at the table.

"So Hinata, how was your day," his mom asked, cutting a piece of ham and placing it on his plate as he sat down.

"Good," Hinata nodded, grabbing the piece of ham and eating it.

"I heard you talking in your room, online buddies?"

"Yea, made a new friend! He's really nice and-" Hinata was quickly cut off by his dad snorting in disagreement.

"If you're able to make fake friends online, why not make friends in real life?"

"But my friends online are real," Hinata mumbled, stuffing more meat in his mouth.

"Yea, yea, yea. How do you know?" He dad asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hinata felt his head explode, how many times has he had this conversation with his dad?

"I've heard their voice and seen their face through webcam, they are real."

"How do you know it's not fake? With technology you never know what's real or not," his dad mumbled, grabbing his plate and walking with it to the sink.

"Dad! That's not physically possible! Why can't you accept my online friends?! They are better than you anyways," Hinata yelped, slamming his hands on the table.

That did it. Hinata looked up to see rage swarming through his fathers eyes.

"You dare speak to me like that? If your friends are so much better why don't you just run away to them you piece of shit," his father yelled, smashing the plate in his hands.

Hinata jumped at the sound of the plate smashing, tears forming in his eyes and his fists curling into balls.

"Look what you made me do, your so worthless. Why don't you be thankful for what you have? Everyday I pray for a more grateful son, but all I get is you."

Hinata froze, staring down at the table. He was worthless. Worthless. Hinata quickly ran to his room and grabbed a luggage bag. He stuffed and stuffed it. Clothes, and clothes. He made sure to put in his special pillow, his laptop, and cellphone. Once he was satisfied, Hinata ran down stairs.

"Where do you think you are going," Hinata's dad asked, standing very close to him.

"I'm going to Kenma's, I'll text you when I'm coming home. Goodnight," Hinata mumbled, rushing out the door, grabbing his bike and rushing off.

* * *

><p>Kenma sat on his laptop, chatting with the group chat. He got to meet Kageyama, and he seemed super nice.<p>

'Perfect match for Hinata', thought Kenma, as he typed away.

A sudden bell ringing pulled him away from his thought. Kenma checked the clock on the wall.

9:32 PM

Who was at his door so late?

Kenma sighed, sitting up, and walking over to the door. He slowly opened the door, and came face to face with Hinata. He looked horrible.

He was drenched in sweat, tears ran down his eyes, and he looked broken.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Kenma asked, pulling him inside. Hinata only whimpered, as he shuffled off his shoes.

"Lets go to the couch, my parents are out for a few days, don't worry," Kenma winked.

Kenma walked Hinata over to the couch, and pulled him close. Hinata practically sat on his lap as he cried away. Kenma did nothing but rub circles into his back, trying to calm him down.

Hinata clung to his shirt, and wasn't planning on letting go.

"Hinata, do you want to talk about what happened? Nishinoya and Tsukishima are online too, want to talk with them?" He asked, purposely leaving out Kageyama.

Hinata nodded slowly, pushing off of Kenma to let him type.

Kenma: Guys, somethings wrong with Hinata. He arrived at my door crying. Can we call, he said he wants you guys here too.

Nishinoya: What happened to my little Hinata?! Of course I will talk with him!

Kageyama: Somethings wrong? I guess I can try and help.

Tsukishima: Of course!

Kenma nodded, looking at Hinata. He didn't look well at all, something horrible must of happened. Kenma quickly pressed the call button and everyone accepted it.

"Hinata! What's wrong?" Immediately came to voice of Nishinoya.

"It's my dad," Hinata mumbled. Kenma hoped his microphone could pick up his voice, and luckily it did.

"Your dad? What did he do?" Tsukishima asked.

"My dad... we got into a fight. He said you guys weren't real and of course I defended you. He must o took it the wrong way because he... he started calling me worthless an-and ungrateful," Hinata sniffled, feeling Kenma slowly rub his back.

The while room went silent, no one knew what to say.

"Maybe I am worthless," Hinata mumbled, slowly scratching at his wrists. Kenma immediately caught his hand and held it tightly, squeezing it every now and then.

"Look," Kageyama started, causing Hinata's eyes to widen. "I just met you today, but whatever your dad said is wrong. You're an awesome kid and I've only heard nice things. Your dad is not right. You aren't worthless Hinata."

Hinata stayed silent, his breathing getting shallower and tears prickling some more.

"Hinata, I need you to say 'I understand' after this, okay?" Kageyama said, sounding calm as ever.

"Okay," Hinata responded in a quiet voice.

"You are not worthless, understand?"

I understand.

I understand.

"I understand."

* * *

><p><strong>This was just a random idea in my head! I don't know if I will continue this story, it was an idea during midterms. If you like it, tell me!<strong>

**Keep smiling - Jamie(jamietennant . tumblr . com) **

**I also have a LINE if anyone wants to talk to me: lilylucy129**

**but a lot of the times no one can find me, so I can give you my QR code if needed!**


End file.
